Life skills
Life skills have been defined by WHO as “abilities for adaptive and positive behaviour that enable individuals to deal effectively with the demands and challenges of everyday life”. THey are the skills necessary for successful living. They can be thought of as falling into six main areas: *self, *family, *job, *community, *leisure, and *spirituality. Essential life skills include such things as being able to recognize and describe one's feelings, giving and receiving feedback, recognizing assumptions, setting realistic and attainable goals, and employing problem-solving strategies. A number of schools and colleges offer courses to train Life Skills coaches, whose services are employed by youth centres, correctional institutes, social service and self-help agencies, and other settings where people struggling with dysfunctional behaviors can often be found. One of the many organizations working in the area of developing Life Skills in India is Pravah. Pravah was started in 1993 in New Delhi, India by a group of friends to raise awareness about social issues among youth and to promote Citizenship. It works with adolescents, youth, teachers and other practitioners who work with young people. The ICF included the following areas in their classification under activities and participation: *Learning and applying knowledge which includes ** Purposeful sensory experiences (d110-d129) *** d110 Watching *** d115 Listening *** d120 Other purposeful sensing *** d129 Purposeful sensory experiences, other specified and unspecified **Basic learning (d130-d159) ***d130 Copying ***d135 Rehearsing ***d140 Learning to read ***d145 Learning to write ***d150 Learning to calculate ***d155 Acquiring skills ***d159 Basic learning, other specified and unspecified **Applying knowledge (d160-d179) ***d160 Focusing attention ***d163 Thinking ***d166 Reading ***d170 Writing ***d172 Calculating ***d175 Solving problems ***d177 Making decisions ***d179 Applying knowledge, other specified and unspecified **d198 Learning and applying knowledge, other specified **d199 Learning and applying knowledge, unspecified *General tasks and commands ** d210 Undertaking a single task ***d2100 Undertaking a simple task ***d2101 Undertaking a complex task ***d2102 Undertaking a single task independently ***d2103 Undertaking a single task in a group ***d2108 Undertaking single tasks, other specified ***d2109 Undertaking single tasks, unspecified **d220 Undertaking multiple tasks ***d2200 Carrying out multiple tasks ***d2201 Completing multiple tasks ***d2202 Undertaking multiple tasks independently ***d2203 Undertaking multiple tasks in a group ***d2208 Undertaking multiple tasks, other specified ***d2209 Undertaking multiple tasks, unspecified **d230 Carrying out daily routine ***d2301 Managing daily routine ***d2302 Completing the daily routine ***d2303 Managing one's own activity level ***d2308 Carrying out daily routine, other specified ***d2309 Carrying out daily routine, unspecified **d240 Handling stress and other psychological demands ***d2400 Handling responsibilities ***d2401 Handling stress ***d2402 Handling crisis ***d2408 Handling stress and other psychological demands, other specified ***d2409 Handling stress and other psychological demands, unspecified **d298 General tasks and demands, other specified **d299 General tasks and demands, unspecified *Communication **Communicating - receiving (d310-d329) ***d310 Communicating with - receiving - spoken messages ***d315 Communicating with - receiving - nonverbal messages ***d320 Communicating with - receiving - formal sign language messages ***d325 Communicating with - receiving - written messages ***d329 Communicating - receiving, other specified and unspecified **Communicating - producing (d330-d349) ***d330 Speaking ***d335 Producing nonverbal messages ***d340 Producing messages in formal sign language ***d345 Writing messages ***d349 Communication - producing, other specified and unspecified **Conversation and use of communication devices and techniques (d350-d369) ***d350 Conversation ****d3500 Starting a conversation ****d3501 Sustaining a conversation ****d3502 Ending a conversation ****d3503 Conversing with one person ****d3504 Conversing with many people ****d3508 Conversation, other specified ****d3509 Conversation, unspecified **d355 Discussion ***d3550 Discussion with one person ***d3551 Discussion with many people ***d3558 Discussion, other specified ***d3559 Discussion, unspecified **d360 Using communication devices and techniques ***d3600 Using telecommunication devices ***d3601 Using writing machines ***d3602 Using communication techniques ***d3608 Using communication devices and techniques, other specified ***d3609 Using communication devices and techniques, unspecified **d369 Conversation and use of communication devices and techniques, other specified and unspecified **d398 Communication, other specified **d399 Communication, unspecified *Mobility **Changing and maintaining body position (d410-d429) ***d410 Changing basic body position ***d415 Maintaining a body position ***d420 Transferring oneself ***d429 Changing and maintaining body position, other specified and unspecified **Carrying, moving and handling objects (d430-d449) ***d430 Lifting and carrying objects ***d435 Moving objects with lower extremities ***d440 Fine hand use ***d445 Hand and arm use ***d449 Carrying, moving and handling objects, other specified and unspecified **Walking and moving (d450-d469) ***d450 Walking ****d4500 Walking short distances ****d4501 Walking long distances ****d4502 Walking on different surfaces ****d4503 Walking around obstacles ****d4508 Walking, other specified ****d4509 Walking, unspecified ***d455 Moving around ****d4550 Crawling ****d4551 Climbing ****d4552 Running ****d4553 Jumping ****d4554 Swimming ****d4558 Moving around, other specified ****d4559 Moving around, unspecified ***d460 Moving around in different locations ****d4600 Moving around within the home ****d4601 Moving around within buildings other than home ****d4602 Moving around outside the home and other buildings ****d4608 Moving around in different locations, other specified ****d4609 Moving around in different locations, unspecified ***d465 Moving around using equipment ***d469 Walking and moving, other specified and unspecified ***Moving around using transportation (d470-d489) ****d470 Using transportation *****d4700 Using human-powered vehicles *****d4701 Using private motorized transportation *****d4702 Using public motorized transportation *****d4708 Using transportation, other specified *****d4709 Using transportation, unspecified ***d475 Driving ****d4750 Driving human-powered transportation ****d4751 Driving motorized vehicles ****d4752 Driving animal-powered vehicles ****d4758 Driving, other specified ****d4759 Driving, unspecified ***d480 Riding animals for transportation ***d489 Moving around using transportation, other specified and unspecified **d498 Mobility, other specified **d499 Mobility, unspecified **Carrying, moving and handling objects (d430-d449) **d498 Mobility, other specified **d499 Mobility, unspecified *Self-care **d510 Washing oneself ***d5100 Washing body parts ***d5101 Washing whole body ***d5102 Drying oneself ***d5108 Washing oneself, other specified ***d5109 Washing oneself, unspecified **d520 Caring for body parts ***d5200 Caring for skin ***d5201 Caring for teeth ***d5202 Caring for hair ***d5203 Caring for fingernails ***d5204 Caring for toenails ***d5208 Caring for body parts, other specified ***d5209 Caring for body parts, unspecified **d530 Toileting ***d5300 Regulating urination ***d5301 Regulating defecation ***d5302 Menstrual care ***d5308 Toileting, other specified ***d5309 Toileting, unspecified **d540 Dressing ***d5400 Putting on clothes ***d5401 Taking off clothes ***d5402 Putting on footwear ***d5403 Taking off footwear ***d5404 Choosing appropriate clothing ***d5408 Dressing, other specified ***d5409 Dressing, unspecified **d550 Eating **d560 Drinking **d570 Looking after one's health ***d5700 Ensuring one's physical comfort ***d5701 Managing diet and fitness ***d5702 Maintaining one's health ***d5708 Looking after one's health, other specified ***d5709 Looking after one's health, unspecified **d598 Self-care, other specified **d599 Self-care, unspecified *Domestic life **Acquisition of necessities (d610-d629) ***d610 Acquiring a place to live ***d620 Acquisition of goods and services ***d629 Acquisition of necessities, other specified and unspecified **Household tasks (d630-d649) ***d630 Preparing meals ****d6300 Preparing simple meals ****d6301 Preparing complex meals ****d6308 Preparing meals, other specified ****d6309 Preparing meals, unspecified ***d640 Doing housework ****d6400 Washing and drying clothes and garments ****d6401 Cleaning cooking area and utensils ****d6402 Cleaning living area ****d6403 Using household appliances ****d6404 Storing daily necessities ****d6405 Disposing of garbage ****d6408 Doing housework, other specified ****d6409 Doing housework, unspecified ***d649 Household tasks, other specified and unspecified **Caring for household objects and assisting others (d650-d669) ***d650 Caring for household objects ****d6500 Making and repairing clothes ****d6501 Maintaining dwelling and furnishings ****d6502 Maintaining domestic appliances ****d6503 Maintaining vehicles ****d6504 Maintaining assistive devices ****d6505 Taking care of plants, indoors and outdoors ****d6506 Taking care of animals ****d6508 Caring for household objects, specified ****d6509 Caring for household objects, unspecified ***d660 Assisting others ****d6600 Assisting others with self-care ****d6601 Assisting others in movement ****d6602 Assisting others in communication ****d6603 Assisting others in interpersonal relations ****d6604 Assisting others in nutrition ****d6605 Assisting others in health maintenance ****d6608 Assisting others, other specified ****d6609 Assisting others, unspecified ***d669 Caring for household objects and assisting others, other specified and unspecified **d698 Domestic life, other specified **d699 Domestic life, unspecified *Interpersonal relationships **General interpersonal interactions (d710-d729) ***d710 Basic interpersonal interactions ****d7100 Respect and warmth in relationships ****d7101 Appreciation in relationships ****d7102 Tolerance in relationships ****d7103 Criticism in relationships ****d7104 Social cues in relationships ****d7105 Physical contact in relationships ****d7108 Basic interpersonal interactions, other specified ****d7109 Basic interpersonal interactions, unspecified ***d720 Complex interpersonal interactions ****d7200 Forming relationships ****d7201 Terminating relationships ****d7202 Regulating behaviours within interactions ****d7203 Interacting according to social rules ****d7204 Maintaining social space ****d7208 Complex interpersonal interactions, other specified ****d7209 Complex interpersonal interactions, unspecified ***d729 General interpersonal interactions, other specified and unspecified ****d730 Relating with strangers ****d740 Formal relationships *****d7400 Relating with persons in authority *****d7401 Relating with subordinates *****d7402 Relating with equals *****d7408 Formal relationships, other specified *****d7409 Formal relationships, other unspecified ****d750 Informal social relationships *****d7500 Informal relationships with friends *****d7501 Informal relationships with neighbours *****d7502 Informal relationships with acquaintances *****d7503 Informal relationships with co-inhabitants *****d7504 Informal relationships with peers *****d7508 Informal social relationships, other specified *****d7509 Informal social relationships, unspecified ****d760 Family relationships *****d7600 Parent-child relationships *****d7601 Child-parent relationships *****d7602 Sibling relationships *****d7603 Extended family relationships *****d7608 Family relationships, other specified *****d7609 Family relationships, unspecified ****d770 Intimate relationships *****d7700 Romantic relationships *****d7701 Spousal relationships *****d7702 Sexual relationships *****d7708 Intimate relationships, other specified *****d7709 Intimate relationships, unspecified *****d779 Particular interpersonal relationships, other specified and unspecified **Particular interpersonal relationships (d730-d779) **d798 Interpersonal interactions and relationships, other specified **d799 Interpersonal interactions and relationships, unspecified *Major life areas **Education (d810-d839) ***d810 Informal education **d815 Preschool education ***d820 School education ***d825 Vocational training ***d830 Higher education ***d839 Education, other specified and unspecified **Work and employment (d840-d859) ***d840 Apprenticeship (work preparation) ***d845 Acquiring, keeping and terminating a job ****d8450 Seeking employment ****d8451 Maintaining a job ****d8452 Terminating a job ****d8458 Acquiring, keeping and terminating a job, other specified ****d8459 Acquiring, keeping and terminating a job, unspecified ***d850 Remunerative employment ****d8500 Self-employment ****d8501 Part-time employment ****d8502 Full-time employment ****> d8508 Remunerative employment, other specified ****d8509 Remunerative employment, unspecified ***d855 Non-remunerative employment ***d859 Work and employment, other specified and unspecified **Economic life (d860-d879) ***d860 Basic economic transactions ***d865 Complex economic transactions ***d870 Economic self-sufficiency ***d879 Economic life, other specified and unspecified **d898 Major life areas, other specified **d899 Major life areas, unspecified *Community, social and civic life **d910 Community life ***d9100 Informal associations ***d9101 Formal associations ***d9102 Ceremonies ***d9108 Community life, other specified ***d9109 Community life, unspecified **d920 Recreation and leisure **d930 Religion and spirituality **d940 Human rights **d950 Political life and citizenship **d998 Community, social and civic life, other specified **d999 Community, social and civic life, unspecified This information was built up from the ICF site see also *Computer skills *Communication skills *Coping skills *Interpersonal skills *Life Skills-Based Education *Selfcare skills *Social skills *Study Skills External links * Life Effectiveness Questionnaire * Pravah Category:Alternative education Category:Lifeskills